Zuko remembers her
by trina8730
Summary: Zuko remebers when he first meets Katara at Toph's Ball. AU ZukoxKatara TophxAang
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I had seen Katara. It had been the night of the coming out party held for Toph Bei Fong. Toph was no longer the little girl her parents had thought. She looked more grown up then he had ever seen her. She was wearing the traditional Earth color, but more like a dark olive green. The dress had been skin tight, strappless, with jewel lining on the chest, and the bottom was like a big poof, that looked like layers, held with things that looked like buttons, but weren't. I kept saying to my self _Gosh, never thought the day would come that toph had gotten boobs. _Her jet black hair was put into a bun of curls, with rinestones attached to the top of every curl. Toph wore her mom's diamond neclace that she had once wore for her ball. They were all told that the ambasitors, from every nation, were to dance with her. It was a tradition for everyone born into royalty, and I was even one of them six years ago. Coming from the Fire Nation, I was first to dance with Toph. Even for a blind girl, she danced pretty well. I finally knew, after she told me, how she was dancing so well. Since the gown went down to the floor, she wasen't wearing any shoes. I thought it was a clever idea. The Avatar was next to dance with her, then the Earth ambastitor, and there she was standing, waiting to be called, the ambastitor for the Water Tribes, Katara . She walked on to the dance floor, with eyes glued on her with amazment and jelousy. She was wearing a gown, simular to Toph's, but instead of green it was a dark blue. Katara's dress had tanish embrody at the chest and some at the waist, seperating the top part from the poofy bottom. Her hair was back length, full of waves, and had little jewels the the top. The neclase she wore was full of diamonds and was beautiful against her dark skin. Nobody knew who she was, except Toph and the Avatar. The first words that Toph spoke when she came out was " Hey Surgar Queen."

She took her place with toph, as she waited for the music to start. Toph was looking happier than before, and it had to do with Katara being there. I could here them giggling, and stared as Katara's face litterally brightened up the room. The Nobelsmen next to me were talking about how she was a master waterbender from the Southern Tribe, and how she was asked to be the ambasitor a few months ago when her brother, Sokka, asked Toph to marry him.

It was towards the end of the night and I was still telling myself _Come on Zuko, just ask her to dance. You can do it. How many more people does she have to dance with? _I counted and it was exactly fourteen men that she danced with, and now it was my turn. I started walk over but before I could get there, a kid younger then me, got there first. It was the ambasitor of the Air nomads.

What did you think? Should I keep going?

Review please! 


	2. chaptor two: following

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And I promise this chapter will be longer. :)**

The _AVATAR._ Seriously, I'm really getting sick of this _kid_! I mean he's not really a kid, but compared to my age to his, oh yah, he's a kid! Lets see, the Avatar,_ I think his name is Aang?_ is 15, same age as Toph, and I'm 20. _Aang really needs to take a second thought, if he thinks he's getting Katara, because I'm getting her first__._ Finally, they stopped dancing. So now it was my turn to dance with _her_. I could see Aang's red face, as he thanked her for dancing with him. I walked up to her, bowed, asked her to dance with me, and she said that she need a break. I stood there stunned for a moment as I realized she had literally said no. I turned around, held my head up high and walked to Toph. I sat down next to her, and immediately, trying not to laugh, she said "She said no didn't she?" I quickly replied with a yes and leaded my chin against my palm. Toph patted me on the back saying "It's ok _Zuzu._ She just needs to get to know you. And apparently you're not doing a good job at introducing your self." Toph and I were close, like PB&J. She definitely was not like my sister, but more like my best friend/advice giver. Toph was the first one to tell me about Katara. She was great in every way. Long brown hair, flawless skin, and AMAZING blue eyes…..

"Grandpa, can you get on with the story? I am falling a sleep here." "Sorry for making you wait! I just thought you wanted to KNOW_ everything?_" I said this while having a smirk on my face. Urslyn was my oldest granddaughter and my fourth oldest. She has been dying to know this story for days.

So anyway, after talking with Toph, I had noticed Katara was not in the ballroom. And all Toph said was "She's in the court yard." I had to find her. Walking outside towards the courtyard, I had found her, sitting there all alone. Or so I thought. Instead of being alone, guess who was there now, Jet. She was giggling, and smiling. And I just stood there staring from the bushes like a crazy stalker. I mean like come on, every time I attempt to talk to her. DOES AGANI HATE ME THAT MUCH! And I so didn't mean to say that out loud. Ohh but when I did, she _definitely _noticed alright. It startled her and Jet, and they both noticed me behind the bushes. I smiled, said sorry and ran to Toph. Of course, Toph had a _super_ remark. " You screamed on the top of your lungs and she noticed didn't you?" "ha yah." "And now she noticed you and saw how stalkish you are." "yup." "Wow, didn't know you could mess up that bad, great going." As she was saying that, she was laughing and walked away, leaving me alone _again_. I finally got up, and walked to an empty room and just started to firebend. Just letting it all out on a chair, I was imagining it was Aang and Jet. " I hate you, you ruined EVERYTHING!" "Damn, what did the chair do to you?" I turned around and saw _her_.

Tell me what you think, should I keep going?

Review please!


End file.
